deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redkite/MW3 Tournament, Battle 5, So-Pro Warrior vs. MilitaryBrat
Last time, Ethank took on and beat TotalDarkness in a close battle but came out victourious, this time, two more warriors enter the ring! So-Pro Warrior:' The U.S. Army Ranger and Navy SEAL veteran with a sixth sense and the capability to hold off an entire Russian platoon by himself.' MilitaryBrat: A U.S. 101st Airbourne Major and LAPD officer with many years of experience in the battlefield and a love for leadership. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! So-Pro Warrior Weapon_m16a4_large.png|The M16A4. Holographic Sight menu icon MW3.png|The Holographic Sight (For the M16A4). Striker_menu_icon_MW3.png|The Striker. P99 menu icon MW3.png|The P99 (Akimbo). C4 menu icon BO.png|The C4. MilitaryBrat ACR menu icon MW3.png|The ACR 6.8. ACOG Scope menu icon MW3.png|The ACOG Scope (For the ACR 6.8) SPAS-12.png|The SPAS-12. MP9 Menu Icon MW3.png|The MP9. Claymore menu icon MW3.png|The Claymore. Comparison M16A4 vs. ACR 6.8 The M16 kicks off with the advantage of having greater damage at 50 compared to the ACR's 45. The ACR is 1.3 seconds faster with it's reoad time evening out their comparison. The M16 finishes the kill with a 895RPM per 3 round burst compared to the ACR's 705RPM. Edge: So-Pro Warrior Striker vs. SPAS-12 The Striker kicks off with the advantage of having 12 shells in a full magazine compared to the SPAS-12's 8 shells. The Strikers continues with the advantage of being semi-automatic meaning it can fire faster than the SPAS-12 which is pump action. Suprisingly both guns have the same reloading time of 0.66 seconds per shell. The SPAS-12 does bring other data to fight back, giving the Striker the egde. Edge: So-Pro Warrior P99 vs. MP9 The P99 kicks off with the advantage of damage, measuring at 49 compared the MP9's 33. The P99 and MP9 have the same reload of 2.1 seconds. The MP9 evens out the match up with it's magazine capacity of 32 rounds compared to the combined magazine capacity of the P99's which equals to 24. The MP9 ultimatley wins with it's firing rate of automatic compared to the P99 being semi-automatic. Edge: MilitaryBrat My edge I'm going to have to side with So-Pro Warrior for this one. He takes the edge with Primary and Secondary weapons and he just brings the experience to win here. He held off an entire platoon of fully trained Russian paratroopers on his own and he's served with the Rangers and the SEALs which brings him full training from both units. MilitaryBrat has got some good experience reaching a mayjor in the 101st Airbourne but I see So-Pro emerging victorious here with his training and weapon edge. The Deadliest Warrior: So-Pro Warrior Notes *Sorry for the wait and the future wait for tournament battles, I've been having serious problems with my laptop. *Apologies for any mistakes. Category:Blog posts